The Symbol of Hope
by Ironbird53
Summary: The darkest nights bring the brightest days. 19-year old Clark Kent has spent his childhood discovering that he has superpowers. His father finally lets him use powers to save the day! With his dad by his side, he'll become The Symbol of Hope: Superman! But there's one problem...He can't tell his mom!


**This is the technical start of my DC-extended fanfiction universe! This takes place some time after the start of The Caped Crusader. roughly, a year or so afterward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Superman**

 **The darkest nights bring about the brightest days. 19-year old Clark Kent has long since discovered of his special talents. And decides to use them to protect the innocent. With his father by his side, he'll learn to become a superhero! Except, there's just one problem...**

 **He can't tell his mother!**

* * *

All that he had were lingering remnants.

A big, bright star.

It seemed so far away, but somehow it got closer.

And then it dissipated and shrunk into the black night.

Two arms, both warm and nursing.

A special, alien child that fell from the sky.

No...

He was their child. They would raise him as their own, although he'd have no clue of his true origins. They'd raise him right, teach him right from wrong. In the years to come, everyone would see that their child was special. Not just in heart, but in body and mind as well. He'd wear a cape, to give people hope. He reasoned people were afraid because they had no one to put their faith in, no Symbol of Hope to inspire such into their hearts. But he'd be that symbol, even if it consumed him.

And so began the story of the Symbol of Hope.

* * *

Clark stepped into his house, dejected and lackluster.

"Clark?" Called his mother, "You look sad, what's wrong?"

"It's just-!" Clark complained, clearly frustrated, "All the other kids my age won't stop picking on me! They keep calling me 'freak' or 'weirdo!' I know I have to take it, but they won't stop it no matter how much I ignore them!"

"Aw, Clark." His mother consoled, "You're special, with talents like yours-!"

"You keep talking about how 'I'm special' and how 'I'll change the world,' but you also tell me never to reveal my powers! If I'm so special, why can't I use my powers?!" Clark snapped, upset at the contradiction he faced throughout his childhood. "Because you need to learn to control yourself first." Said his mother, "When the time comes, people will accept you for who you are."

Clark, still frustrated and stressed, climbed the stairs and went to his room. His dad was sealed away in the barn, doing whatever he did when he was in the barn for more than usual. He just wanted to use the gifts that he was endowed with. There was so much he had yet to discover about himself, and he wasn't allowed to explore.

But if there was one thing Clark knew about himself, it's that he was definitely behind on living a normal life.

He never had a relationship in high school, no one really wanted him. He had his share of crushes, but lacked the courage to go up and talk to any of them. He was picked on for being scrawny and "nerdy." He laid upon face-up his bed, frustrated and bored.

He rolled over, and picked up one of his superhero comics. He read one his unread issues of _Tom Turbine_ , one his favorite superheroes. Clark was a big fan of superhero comics, eagerly, he would make trips to the Smallville comic shop. He would buy all sorts of superhero comics in bulk, the reason being that he could read them at home. Other comics he'd buy were _The Heroic Green Guardsman_ , _The Night-Prowling Cat Man_ , _The Speeding Streak_ , _The Masked Mutant_ , _The Galloping Gazelle_ , _The Booming Black Siren_ , _Steel Man_ , _Time Surgeon_ , _The Beak_ , _Mega Man_ , _Spider-Cop_ , _Storm Lord_ and many more. One of his childhood fantasies was that he was a superhero, just like all the comics he'd read.

He foolishly thought his superpowers could do the trick.

Even though comics were Clark's favorite thing, he couldn't find joy in them after the events of his horrible day. He lay in bed, suffering from his depression. Perhaps he should just give up on everything, sell all his comics, and use the money to buy a car or something. He was 19, he should've gotten a job by now! He had all this power, and he wasn't allowed to do the right thing and use it!

Throughout Clark's life, he'd discovered what he was capable of. He had super-strength, super-hearing, he could see through solid objects, minus lead, and jump very high, He could spontaneously increase his muscle mass and grow exactly two inches in height, changing from 5'9 to 6'1. He could lunge forward and make a power dash without touching the ground. All his parents did was nag and tell him he couldn't use his powers. As a child, he would attempt to use his powers irresponsibly, but his parents found ways of stopping him. Now? Now all Clark could do was let life pass him by as he got sadder and sadder.

However, his slump changed when his father entered his room.

"Son?" He asked, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah dad?"

"Yeah. I know that me and your mom keep saying not to use your powers, and we keep saying you'd change the world." His dad paused, the room was awkward as his dad proposed his plan to his son. "But how'd you like it if I said that you can use your powers?"

Clark sat up, "Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Woah." Said Clark, as he and his father walked into a certain room in the barn.

This very room was forbidden to Clark for as long as he could remember. He tried to use his X-Ray vision, but found that the room was layered in lead, and blocked him. But to gaze into it for the first time?

The room was filled with the most up-to-date technology the Kents could buy. On a desk, there lay a computer, and a police radio Jonh Kent bought at an auction. "I know how much you wanted to be a superhero when you were younger." Explained Clark's father, "So, I decided to get as much stuff as I can to help."

Clark observed the room in awe. There was a computer with several monitors, and a clothing rack. "Well, when you were old enough, I would show this to you." His father said, "And I think that is now."

"So," Inquired Clark, "What's all this for?"

"Oh, this is my place." Said John, "Y'see, while you're in the field, I'll be your guy in the chair!" Answered John. "Look!" He said, turning his son's attention the clothing rack, "I even made a costume!"

The "costume" of which John referred to, was a homemade impromptu outfit he made with some of Clark's missing clothes. The outfit consisted of a basic, red masquerade mask, complete with lenses in the eyes. A blue, long-sleeve shirt, a strange, diamond-shaped emblem, with an "S" on it, was sewn onto the chest. A yellow belt, built for accessory, rather than utility. A pair of bright-red boots, and a plain, bright-red cape finished the details.

It was very poorly made in the eyes of the average onlooker. But to Clark, it was a dream come true.

"When do we start?" He asked energetically.

"We can start right now, if you want." Said John.

"Awe yeah!" Cheered Clark.

* * *

By the time Clark had put on his costume and gotten out on the streets, it was dusk. Clark was currently standing atop a rooftop of an apartment building, watching the streets below him. His was in his muscle mode, standing at 6'1, with a build of an action movie actor.

"Dad, you getting everything?" He asked.

" _Loud and clear, Son._ " John's voice cracked into the blue-tooth headset that Clark wore. His mask was incredible, designed not only to omit his eyes from and onlooker's view, but built with cameras to send video and picture feed back to his dad.

But marveling over his father's engineering prowess had to wait, for an emergency had come up.

" _Son, we got a call! There's been an accident on a road roughly nearby you, a shipping truck's involved. Radio's saying there's a fire, and the truck driver's trapped in his cabin. Responses have been delayed. If no one can get there in time, it's up to you!_ "

Clark leapt clear from the roof of the building he stood on. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the scene of the accident.

* * *

There were a handful of Police Officers already on the scene, trying to contain the situation. One tried to go in, and rescue the driver, but was stopped by his co-workers, "Lemme go!" He shouted angrily.

"The fire's out of hand! There's no way!"

"Well, we gotta do something!"

The fire had spread to a crashed car, and narrowed even closer to the truck. If the fire reached the fuel tank, the car would set off a chain of explosions, ending the driver. The bystanders all had a worried look on their faces, watching in suspense to see what would happen next.

The driver seemed done for, until someone else showed up to help.

Clark landed in a squat on both feet, leaving a tiny crater beneath him. "Is that a cosplayer?" Asked an Officer, as she watched Clark take off into a sprint for the crashed truck. "Get back here!" Another Officer called, trying to get Clark to turn back from the danger.

The flaming crashed car lay in Clark's path, a dangerous hazard to the average person. But for Clark, a minor inconvenience.

With a mighty backhand from his left, Clark swatted the car, sending it flying out of the way. The crowds were in awe, this man just smacked a car! Clark ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but began to panic.

"I won't make it in time!" He cried. John's voice came in, " _Son, use that dash you practiced! The one that you weren't supposed to use!_ " He said. "Oh yeah, forgot about that!" Said Clark, as he lunged forward. His lunge had suddenly brought out speed unlike anyone had ever seen, allowing Clark to cross the distance in mere seconds. He disappeared from view, obscured by the fire.

Seconds later, a massive explosion enveloped the truck, blowing it apart beyond repair. The people watched in horror, seeing as how two people had just died.

But alas, they were very wrong.

In the giant fireball that enveloped the truck, a stream of trailing smoke had flown from the rest, making a quick descent back down onto the road before the bystanders. The smoke trailed away, revealing Clark, and the truck driver, passed out and unharmed. The crowds were in awe, a random cosplayer had just came from nowhere, and saved the day like an actual Superhero!

When the situation had calmed down, the emergency response had finally arrived. The truck driver had recovered and was informed of the events that unfolded. He thanked Clark profusely for his brave deeds. Clark simply replied, "All in a day's work!" Before placing his hands on his hips, striking a heroic pose.

When the time came for Clark to leave, he crouched, preparing to make a super-jump. "Up, up, and awaAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He shouted as he took to the air. Any observer with a camera recorded as much footage as they could.

* * *

Almost a whole hour later, Clark had finally managed to get home, change his clothes, and get inside his house. Clark and John spent the time they took leaving the barn and arriving at the house trying to come up with an alibi for their absence.

When the two of them had entered the house, they found Martha Kent sitting on the sofa and watching the TV. "Oh!" She said, "Where have you two been? Come on! I hear they have a special story tonight!" The Father and Son both took their places by her side, and watched the News Report.

 _"Tonight, we have a special story involving Smallville. Reports are coming in about a real-life "Superhero" saving a truck driver from a fire in a big accident. People are calling this hero "Superman-."_

When Martha wasn't looking, John shot a look at Clark, Clark did the same. They both agreed that telling Martha what exactly they were up to was a very bad idea.

Martha leaned back on the sofa, "I'm willing to bet that his mother doesn't like that guy putting himself in danger."

Both John and Clark became nervous, as they knew for a fact that she was so right.

* * *

 _Metropolis_

Inside the sky-high Lexcorp tower, a more sinister figure watched the very same news report with great interest.

"Hm...This "Superman" could pose a threat to my plans." He said. His voice was deep, and calm. "But I do wonder..." He continued as he paused the screen, zooming in upon the image of the Superman, "Just where did you come from?"

Lex Luthor leaned forward to examine the image as best as he could.

He would find out who this new person was.

He would find out just what exactly he could do.

And then?

He'd either kill or duplicate Superman.

But who's to say, that he couldn't do both?

* * *

 **A/N: Tah-DAAAH! The Symbol of Hope is underway! I hope I did a good start to a great Superman story, I want this to be something that everyone can enjoy! As I'm writing this and Chapter 2 for The Caped Crusader, I've been mapping out the timeline of all the stories that take place in this universe. My original idea for this story is that it's sorta like a classic superhero story. When I started writing this chapter, I felt like throwing in a bunch of Easter eggs from other superheroes. If anyone knows the references from the superhero names I listed, I give you a big shout-out!**

 **Superman will get his mainstay costume eventually, I've got it worked out when. Don't fret! There's more to come!**

 **I leave this to you, as a parting gift of 2018! And a welcoming gift to 2019! See y'all next year, be good and do right!**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care! And with that, I end my first year of writing on Fanfiction!**


End file.
